lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Batman 2: The Movie Saga
Lego Batman 2: The Movie Saga is the sequel to 2008's Lego Batman. Plot Lego Batman 2: The Movie Saga takes on the events of the four original Batman movies: Batman, Batman Returns, Batman Forever and Batman and Robin. Levels The Main Hub is once again the Batcave. There are four display cases each with something representing the main villain of that chapter. CHAPTER 1: BATMAN BEGINS Level 1: Children Summary: Children Bruce Wayne Character: Martha Wayne,Tomas Wayne,Bruce wayne(child) Boss: Joe Chill Chapter 2: Batman Level 1: Rooftop Heist Summary: Batman and a police officer have to catch some crooks. Characters: Batman, Police Officer Boss: Crook Leader Level 2: Axis Chemicals Factory (This level features story swap) Summary: Batman must stop the invasion on the Axis Chemicals Factory. Characters: Batman, Police Chief Boss: Jack Napier Level 3: Street Chase Summary: Batman needs to rescue Vicki from the Joker. Characters: Batman, Vicki Vehicles: Batmobile Boss: Bob Level 4: The Joker's Factory Summary: Batman goes to destroy Joker's Factory. Characters: Batman, Police Captain Boss: Joker's Helicopter Level 5: The Parade Summary: Joker has inflated his parade ballons with poison gas. Batman needs to get rid of the ballons. Characters: Batman, Vicki Vehicles: Batwing Boss: Bob Level 6: The Cathedral Summary: Batman needs to end Joker once and for all. Characters: Batman, Vicki Boss: Joker Chapter 3: Batman Returns Level 1: The Clown Attack Summary: Batman and Selina Kyle battle the clowns invading Gotham. Characters: Batman, Selina Kyle Boss: Female Clown Level 2: Shop Attack Summary: Catwoman and Miss Kitty attack a store owned by Shreck. Characters: Catwoman, Miss Kitty Boss: Shop Guards Level 3: Catwoman (PvP) Summary: Batman and Catwoman battle on the rooftops. Characters: Batman, Catwoman Boss: Catwoman, (or) Batman Level 4: Street Drive Summary: Batman has to find the Penguin before he can be elected. Characters: Batman, Alfred Boss: Penguin's Control Level 5: The Party Summary: Bruce Wayne and Alfred have to find Selina Kyle Characters: Bruce Wayne, Alfred Boss: Shreck Level 6: Arctic World Summary: Batman and Catwoman go to find Penguin. Characters: Batman, Catwoman Boss: Penguin, Shreck Chapter 4: Batman Forever Level 1: Two-face's Bank Crisis Summary: Batman and Commissioner Gordon go after Two-face who has attacked a bank. Characters: Batman, Commissioner Gordon Boss: Two-face Level 2: Wayne Industries Summary: Bruce Wayne checks up on Wayne Industries. Characters: Bruce Wayne, Lucious Fox Boss: Edward Nygma Level 3: Circus Crisis Summary: Dick Grayson and his brother have to get rid of Two-face's bomb. Characters: Dick Grayson, Dick's Brother Boss: Two-face Level 4: Nygma's Party Summary: Batman has to stop Two-face. Characters: Batman, Meridian Boss: Two-face Level 5: Manor Attack Summary: Bruce Wayne and Alfred need to stop Two-face and Riddler. Characters: Bruce Wayne, Alfred Boss: Riddler Level 6: Riddler's Island Summary: Batman and Robin go to Riddler's Island. Characters: Batman, Robin Vehicles: Batwing, Batboat Boss: Riddler Boss: Two-face Chapter 5: Batman and Robin Level 1: Mr. Frezze Summary: Ice fight of Mr. Frezze Character: Batman,Robin Vehicles: Batblade,Batmobil Enemies: hockey players Boss: Mr. Freeze CHAPTER 6:DARK KNIGHT Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images